five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Marionette
The Marionette, also known as the Puppet, is a villain and a main threat in Five Nights At Freddy's 2. It also makes appearances in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, in Five Nights At Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and in Five Nights at Freddy's 7: Ultimate Custom Night. Gameplay Mechanics Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In this game, the Marionette is not active at first, but dormant. The player has to keep its Music Box winded, else it gets out and starts its trip towards the Office. Once there, it will jumpscare the player, ending your run. It should be noted that the harder the night, the faster the Music Box will unwind, and the faster it will get to the Office. It is possible to slow it down by flashing your flashlight on the Prize Corner camera, giving the player time to wind the Music Box. Once it's out of the box, there is no way to get it back in. A good way to tell if the Marionette is out of its box or not is by listening for music; if "Pop Goes The Weasel" is playing, the Puppet has already escaped from the box. It also appears in the SAVE THEM death minigame, and the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame. In the first one, the player has to follow it, and once it reaches a certain room, the minigame ends. In the second one, the player controls it, and has to give gift-boxes to dead children. Once that's done, the player has to put the heads of the animatronics on the corpses. Then, Withered Fredbear will jumpscare the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The only purpose the Marionette serves in this game is as the trigger for the Phantom Marionette: if the player sees it on CAM 08, and fails to bring down the Monitor or change cameras quickly enough, the Phantom Puppet will attack. Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The Marionette only appears in its true form in the Security Puppet minigame. In this minigame, the player is told to block the way of a child wearing a green security bracelet, although in the normal iteration of this minigame, the child never appears. After playing the minigame enough times, it will change. The Marionette is now trapped inside its box, while the child with the green bracelet is outside, looking in from the window in distress. The child will then disappear, and the Marionette will free itself, and go outside the pizzeria. It will appear on an alleyway, and eventually find the corpse of the child. The minigame will then end. Five Nights at Freddy's 7: Ultimate Custom Night Here, the Marionette shares the same mechanic from its original appearance: the player has to keep the Music Box loaded to keep it at bay. The Global Music Box can be used for the same purpose. If the player fails to keep it wound up, the Puppet will escape from its box, and will make the ventilation fail at a much faster rate, eventually jumpscaring the player. Once the player loses, it will say one of five lines. Gallery Puppet's Jumpscare.gif|Marionette's jumpscare in UCN FNAF2PuppetJumpscare.gif|Marionette's jumpscare in FNAF 2 Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 2 Animatronics